zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Invader Skoodge and Zim's Relationship
Who Makes These Who keeps making these relationship pagees? I like them, but they are starting to get annoying. I agree (although i wouldn't have put it quite like that...). We don't have to create a relationship page for every character, just the main ones (which means we really don't need a relationship page for ms. bitters or other minor characters). That, and I think we should move the relationship pages onto character pages. Invader777 13:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : Well, the idea for this pages is not so much as 'how the main characters interact with each other?' but more like 'how this two characters have a different relationship (and different reactions) with each other?'. Altough, you may be right about not all of them being needed, it would be needed that you pointed out wich ones you think it should be deleted and why. They can't be moved onto the character pages because it's more convenient to have a detailed article about a relationship rather than having the same information in two different articles.Gato sin suerte 10:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : : : Hey, keep it. This page helps those who know nothing about Zim and Skoodge! possibilities Would it be possible to move all of the character relationship pages to one folder. That way anyone who wants to look at them could go to the folder but it wouldn't clutter up the main areas. Then the people who acctually make good relations pages can keep on making them. On the other hand, if we delete all of them people who look at it who are semi-interested wouldn't be able to find any relations that they were looking for. : I don't think, we have something like folders. We only have categories, and we already have a category for the relationship pages. However, people is complaining a lot that some of this pages are useless and are doing nothing for the wiki. This is the reason why we are starting to select which ones will be deleted and wich ones will be kept. If you think one of the relationship pages in the category "to be destroyed" should be kept, say so in the talk page of said article.Gato sin suerte 08:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) This realy should be deleted, or just put it in with a Scooge artical. Seriously get rid of all relation pages just put them with the page for each character. And why do Dib and Ms. Bitters? Do at least the MAIN characters if you are serious about these things, but honestly these are pretty useless. yes, as the last person said, we should put all the relationships in one huge page! I like them separate. Gato is old and senile. No one listens to him anymore. PrimusGod 01:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I OBJECT! Since Skoodge was intended to become a main character after being discovered that he lived in Zim's basement, I think the page should stay. HARUMPH! (NvaderGrim, learn to sign your fragging posts. Love you. <3 PrimusGod 18:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) Exactly! Especially in The Trial, where it shows the Academy interactions between them PrimusGod 18:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) And if there's ever a Ms. Bitters' relationship page that needs filling, I think I can speak on her behalf. XD Insert laugh out loud here.PrimusGod 18:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) OBJECTION! I object! This page is full of info, and is cool, so I think it should stay Zimfan:D 01:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan:D While some people may not think this page is important because Skoodge was somewhat a minor character, I think the page was important because Skoodge and Zim's interactions can leave one confused about the exact nature of their relationship. (NvaderGrim,= MISTEr PAttEL) I Object This page should not be destroyed as in later/unfinished episodes and ideas that these two would probably have interacted more. But i do agree on the fact that all of the relationship articles should be moved to a seperate file ~Kaitlynn I don't think anyone will be removing this page any time soon. It would become an editing war. PrimusGod 11:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC)